Een kus voor Kerst
by Goedele
Summary: Het levert altijd ongelukkige situaties op als je je beste vriendin kust en zij niet hetzelfde voor jou blijkt te voelen. Zeker als Kerst er aan zit te komen ... One Shot.


**Een kus voor Kerst.**

Charlie Wemel liep de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf binnen, die volledig verlaten was op één meisje na. Ze had een bleek gezichtje en halflange, zwarte, steile haren en lag nogal oncomfortabel in een vaalgele sofa bij het knetterende haardvuur. Een van haar armen was over de rand gevallen en een vingertip raakte het donkerblauwe tapijt op de vloer. Charlie glimlachte, liet zijn bezem tegen de zijkant van de tafel leunen en ging in kleermakerszit voor haar zitten. Een lok haar was voor haar ogen gegleden en hij streek hem voorzichtig uit de weg. Ze ademde plots diep in en opende haar ogen die hem groot en blauw aankeken. Haar lippen krulden omhoog.

"Charlie!" Ze hief haar bovenlichaam op en steunde op haar linkerelleboog, maar bleef liggen, zodat hun hoofden ongeveer op dezelfde hoogte waren. "Hoe was de training?"

"Ging wel." Charlie streelde zachtjes haar schouder, "Wel zwaar – en lang. Maar die beker is voor ons dit jaar!"

Het meisje lachte een beetje, "_You wish!_ Zwadderich moet je verslaan, maar Huffelpuf is het helemaal dit jaar. Jullie maken geen kans."

"Dat zien we dan wel." Charlie moest opnieuw glimlachen toen ze geeuwde. "Als ik geweten had dat je zo moe was, had ik je niet gevraagd op me te wachten."

"O, da's niet erg. Ik heb me wel geamuseerd. Een beetje gepraat met Leuke Jongen. En Lieve en Grappige Jongen. Maar die zijn een tijdje geleden gaan slapen. En ik ben gewoon een beetje moe omdat ik de vorige nacht heb moeten werken aan dat opstel voor Anderling. Ze menen het wel met die SLIJMBALlen, hè, in het vijfde jaar? Het is nog maar september."

Charlie knikte bevestigend, "Het is inderdaad veel werk. En ik heb dan nog die Zwerkbaltrainingen erbij."

"Maar ik vind het wel fijn om je nog even te spreken, dus ik ben blij dat ik gewacht heb." Charlie voelde hoe zijn hart plots sneller ging kloppen en een warm gevoel zich aangenaam in zijn buik verspreidde. Ze keek hem met nog steeds slaperige, maar ondeugende ogen aan en knipperde een beetje met haar ogen, waardoor hij de indruk had zijn hart te voelen smelten. Impulsief boog hij zich voorover en drukte zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. Ze bevroor, verrast door zijn plotselinge actie.

Charlie trok zich angstig terug en zag haar verwarde en serieuze blik. Er zat geen twinkeling meer in haar ogen en het onschuldige in haar gelaat was verdwenen. Terwijl ze recht ging zitten, stond hij vliegensvlug op, greep zijn bezem en was al bij het portretgat toen ze iets zei: "Charlie?"

Hij draaide zich langzaam om. Ze stond naast de houten tafel, op zo'n vier meter afstand van hem vandaan, en fronste haar voorhoofd. "Wat –"

"Niks. Laat maar Tops, het is niks. Laten we het maar gewoon vergeten."

Ze zette aarzelend een paar stappen dichterbij, maar stopte onzeker toen hij geen aanstalten maakte om haar tegemoet te komen. "Je bent toch nog steeds mijn beste vriend, hè? Dat – dat verandert toch niet?" Ze keek hem oprecht bezorgd aan.

"Nee." Hij forceerde zijn mond in een niet-gemeende glimlach en hoopte dat ze niet zag hoe moeilijk het was voor hem om een overtuigend antwoord te geven op haar vraag. "Natuurlijk niet." Ze knikte gerustgesteld. "Maar ik ga nu – slapen. Het is laat. Morgen weer les."

* * *

"– en ik kan nog steeds niet geloven hij toen zijn ketel liet ontploffen! Recht in Sneeps gezicht!" Tops lachte vrolijk en struikelde haast over haar voeten toen ze haar zware tas van haar schouder liet zakken en tegen de tafelpoot plaatste. Charlie volgde haar voorbeeld en ging zitten op een stoel, terwijl zijn beste vriendin op de schoot kroop bij een iets oudere jongen met wilde bruine haren, die Charlie de afgelopen anderhalve maand had leren kennen als Donald Drietand.

Tops, die het niet eens was met de naam 'Donald', had hem eerder altijd 'Leuke Jongen' genoemd en refereerde tegenwoordig naar hem als 'Vriendje'. Elke keer als ze die laatste naam uitsprak, voelde Charlie een steek in zijn hart, wat hij zo goed als mogelijk probeerde te negeren.

Hij keek vlug naar zijn handen in zijn schoot toen Donald zijn vriendin begroette met een zoen waar geen eind aan leek te komen en probeerde het pijnlijke gezeur in zijn maag te onderdrukken, terwijl Tops geanimeerd begon te vertellen over de opschudding tijdens de les Toverdranken. Hij hield het niet meer uit – dit kon zo niet langer. "Tops, kan ik je even spreken?"

Tops draaide zich om en stootte daarbij een inktpotje om dat Donald had gebruikt om aantekeningen te maken die iets te maken leken te hebben met muziek. Ze schonk geen aandacht aan de zwarte inkt die zich over de tafel verspreidde toen ze Charlies ernstige gelaatsuitdrukking zag. Donald, die gewend was aan Tops' onhandige gestuntel, ruimde de troep die ze veroorzaakt had met een zwaai van zijn toverstok op.

"Ja, natuurlijk," antwoordde ze een beetje verwonderd en ze richtte zich tot Donald. "Ik ben zo terug."

Ze liepen naar de sofa's bij het haardvuur, waar nog niemand zat omdat de meeste leerlingen nog niet terug waren van hun laatste les. Charlie zette zich ongemakkelijk op het lage tafeltje, tegenover Tops die op de sofa was gaan zitten. Hij krabde even twijfelend in zijn haar en keek haar toen opnieuw aan. Haar ogen stonden nieuwsgierig, maar ook bezorgd. Ze waren nog steeds hetzelfde blauw als de avond dat hij haar gekust had. Alleen haar haren had ze veranderd in een wilde bos blonde krullen.

"Ik –" hakkelde hij. Hij wist precies wat hij van zijn hart wilde, maar het onder woorden brengen bleek een andere zaak dan het voelen, "Nou, het is dus –" Hij slikte even en likte aan zijn droge lippen, "Ik ... ik kan dit niet meer, Dora."

Tops probeerde te begrijpen wat hij zei, maar slaagde daar duidelijk niet in, "Wat bedoel je?"

"Nou, jij en ..."

"Vriendje?"

Charlie knikte met zo'n minieme bewegingen dat het amper zichtbaar was en voelde het rood naar zijn oren stijgen, "Het is gewoon ... te moeilijk voor mij. Ik kan me niet ... Ik denk dat ik een tijdje afstand moet nemen ... van jou. Ik kan gewoon niet in de buurt zijn terwijl jij en hij –"

Hij krom haast ineen toen hij de triestheid over haar gezicht zag glijden. Het begon bij haar ogen. Toen trok de weinige kleur uit haar huid weg en uiteindelijk tuitte ze haar lippen, zoals altijd wanneer ze zich sterk probeerde te houden. Na vijf jaar vriendschap kende Charlie haar als geen ander. Het pijnigde zijn hart.

"Ik – ik weet niet wat zeggen. Ik wil niet dat je ... afstand neemt. Ik kan niet zonder jou." Ze tuitte haar lippen weer en er lagen diepe rimpels in haar voorhoofd.

Charlie staarde naar een ongedefinieerd punt achter haar en fluisterde, "Ik moet een tijdje zonder jou." Hij stond op, greep zijn tas die hij had meegenomen naar de zitruimte en zwaaide hem over zijn schouder, "Ik zie je wel weer ... als ik je weer zie."

Bij het portretgat vond hij pas de moed even over zijn schouder te kijken. Donald was naar haar toegesneld en was naast haar gaan zitten. Hij had zijn armen liefdevol om haar heen geslagen en ze begroef haar gezicht in zijn borstkas. Ook al kon hij alleen haar tengere rug zien, toch wist hij dat ze huilde. Hij haastte zich naar buiten voor hij van gedachte veranderde. Hij moest gewoon over haar heen raken. Dan pas kon hij weer op een onbezorgde en onvoorwaardelijke manier met haar omgaan.

* * *

Charlie smeet het Zwerkbaltijdschrift dat hij probeerde te lezen op de tafel voor hem en staarde nerveus in het knetterende haardvuur. Het was bijna twee uur 's nachts en over enkele uren moest hij alweer in de les zitten. Maar dat was niet de reden waarom hij zo zenuwachtig met zijn rechterbeen bibberde en elke vijf minuten zijn blik naar de ingang van de toren van Griffoendor liet glijden.

Hij en Tops hadden elkaar niet meer gesproken sinds die bewuste dag dat hij besloten had afstand van haar te nemen. Hij had roddels in de gangen van de school opgevangen, die vertelden dat Donald en Tops enkele weken erna uit elkaar gegaan waren en toen was al snel de kerstvakantie van start gegaan. Zowel Tops als hij hadden de feestdagen met hun familie doorgebracht. Vandaag had hij met zijn broers de trein terug naar Zweinstein gepakt en nu zat hij hier, wachtend –

Het portretgat waar hij alweer een volle minuut naar aan het staren was, ging tot zijn opluchting eindelijk open en een meisje met kort, roze piekhaar klom naar binnen op de meest onbeholpen manier die Charlie ooit gezien had. Ze viel min of meer de gezellige leerlingenkamer binnen, krabbelde recht, wreef haar handen tegen elkaar om het vuil eraf te krijgen en keek toen op. Er verscheen een korte glimlach op haar hartvormig gezichtje. "Hoi."

Hij grijnsde een beetje onzeker.

"Ik eh – ik heb je brief gekregen. Dus hier ben ik." Er volgde een stilte en Charlie vroeg zich af of hij misschien zijn stembanden had ingeslikt. Tops vervolgde aarzelend, "Ik ben blij dat je me geschreven hebt. Ik wist niet zeker of ..."

"Ja," vond Charlie zijn stem ergens in zijn onderbuik terug, "Ik, eh – ja. Dus ... ik vind je haar echt heel leuk."

Tops lachte een beetje verlegen en hief haar hand op om er mee door haar haar te gaan, "Dank je. Ik ook. Ik moet er nog een beetje aan wennen."

"Nee, het is echt goed. Je ziet er minder bleek uit, op de een of andere manier."

"Ja!" Tops grijnsde nu voluit, "Dat vond ik ook!"

Charlie glimlachte en bevochtigde zijn lippen. "Ik – eh ... heb een kerstcadeautje voor je." Hij greep een dun, rechthoekig geschenk, dat ingepakt op tafel lag. "Vrolijk kerstfeest ... of zo."

Tops liep naar hem toe en nam het pakje van hem over. Het was niet zo heel zwaar. Ze wierp hem een hele lieve blik toe, "Dank je. En jij ook vrolijk kerstfeest. Dat wilde ik echt zeggen – je weet wel, toen het Kerstmis was." Ze scheurde iets te enthousiast het papier eraf en het dunne cadeautje glipte uit haar handen. Voordat het op de grond viel, had Charlie het met zijn snelle reflexen al uit de lucht geplukt. Hij overhandigde het opnieuw aan Tops, die rode wangen had gekregen. "Sorry, dat heb ik nou altijd."

Hij moest inwendig een beetje lachen bij deze overbodige opmerking.

Tops verwijderde de rest van het papier en staarde vol ongeloof naar de fotokader die ze nu in haar handen had. Hij bevatte een foto van hen tweeën, in de achtertuin van de familie Wemel. Charlie, die iets groter was dan Tops, had zijn arm om haar schouder geslagen en grijnsde breed. Zijzelf zwaaide als een gek naar de camera en probeerde ondertussen Charlie in zijn ribben te porren. De echte Tops knipperde ontroerd met haar ogen.

Charlie beet op zijn onderlip, "Ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt. Het is van toen je bij ons was, met Pasen."

"Het is geweldig, Charlie."

"Het is oké als je niets voor mij hebt."

Tops legde haar fotokader op de tafel en schudde haar hoofd, "Nee, ik heb wel iets voor je. Het is eh –" Ze krabde even in haar nek en haalde diep adem, "Je moet er je ogen voor dichtdoen."

Charlie trok een onbegrijpend gezicht, maar sloot toch zijn ogen. "Oké."

Enkele seconden lang leek er niets te gebeuren, toen voelde hij hoe ze dichter bij hem kwam staan en zijn hart begon spontaan sneller te kloppen. Een bekend, kriebelig gevoel verspreidde zich over zijn lichaam.

Toen voelde hij haar lippen. Ze drukte ze voorzichtig en zacht tegen de zijne aan. Het duurde maar heel kort, misschien twee seconden, maar in Charlies hoofd was net de hemel opengebroken. Toen verbrak ze de kus en zette een pas achteruit.

"Dus, ik zie je wel weer ... als ik je weer zie?" Ze wierp hem een scheef lachje toe en liep naar het portretgat.

"Dora?" Ze draaide zich om om te luisteren wat hij te zeggen had, "Wat betekende dat?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op en lachte hem verleidelijk toe, "Ik weet niet. Waarom zoeken we dat niet uit?" Toen verdween ze uit zijn zicht.

Charlie zuchtte diep maar gelukkig, greep de fotokader die ze vergeten was en huppelde bijna de trap naar de jongensslaapzalen op.


End file.
